pcwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of the South
The Sons of the South are a professional wrestler tag team composed of Jeff Mahaney and 'The Destroyer' Pat Smith. The duo currently competes in PCW, where they are former PCW World Tag Team Champions. History Formation Shortly after losing the PCW World Heavyweight Championship at the Fall Classic, Joelberg vowed face everyone on the PCW Power Rankings from the bottom up in order to get another championship opportunity. His first opponent would be Jeff Mahaney. During their match, collegiate football standout Pat Smith stormed the ring and attacked Joelberg, allowing Mahaney to pick up the biggest win of his career. Thus the Sons of the South were born. In the beginning, the duo was more of an alliance that a formal tag team. Smith would make his in-ring debut at Dethfest, where he would face Joelberg in a Steel Cage match. Before Joelberg had even changed into his ring gear, Mahaney and Smith attacked him in the VIP Lounge in the arena. The brawl event spilled into the cage and match began. Joelberg and Smith had an extreme physical match. Ultimately, Joelberg would be victorious by escaping the cage. The following month, both Smith and Mahaney would compete in the inaugural Gloru Cup Tournament for an opportunity to challenge for the PCW World Heavyweight Championship at the Super Card . Mahaney would be eliminated in the prelimarary round which took place on PCW on CMT. Smith, however, would advance to the quarterfinals at Night of Glory by defeating KAKE. Smith would make a huge statement in his quarterfinal match when he quickly defeated reigning PCW Intercontinental Champion David McIntire, handing him his first loss in his PCW career. After picking up win by disqualification in his semifinals match against Mr. Luckey, Smith was set to face to Tony Lockard in the finals. Lockard had much more difficult road to the finals and was in considerably worse shape than Smith. Seeing an easy road ahead, Smith would interfere in the World Heavyweight Championship match between Frenchie and Joelberg, helping Frenchie retain the title. Smith phyisically overwhelmed the exhausted Lockard in the early stages of the finals. Mahaney, who had been eliminated by Lockard, would get involved several times throughout the course of the match. Joelberg would get involved in the match, which would to both he and Mahaney to be suspended from competition. Lockard was ultimately able to rally and win the Glory Cup. While Mahaney served his suspension, Smith used his win over David McIntire to lobbly for an opportunity to challenge for the PCW Intercontinental Championship. He would face former champion Adam Morghulis in a #1 contenders match, in which he would severely injure Morghulis. Smith would move on to face McInitire at the Super Card, but was unable to win the championship. It was also a bad night for they returning Mahaney, as he was defeated by Joelberg in the first match of his ill-conceived 'Blue Collar Comeback Tour'. Tag Team Champions On the Episode 21 of PCW on CMT, Frenchie and Brandon Tallman defeated Matt Mills and Randy Robinson to win the PCW World Tag Team Championship. Frenchie would immediately offer a championship opportunity to Mahaney and Smith. Many were puzzled by this act of generosity due to the that follow SETH Group members Mike Hrdlicka and Zach Patterson had been the faction's representatives in the tag team division and had been PCW World Teg Team Champions themselves only a few weeks before. The confusion only mounted when the championship match took place the following week. Per an agreement between Frenchie and the Sons, Frenchie left the arena shortly before the match, forcing Tallman to defend the championship alone. Mahaney and Smith quickly overwhelmed the former world champion and became the fifth PCW World Tag Team Champions. This alliance between Frenchie and the Sons concerned the PCW Booking Committee, who worried that the would join the SETH Group. To counter this, they scheduled the first challengers to be former champions Hrdlicka and Patterson. The match would take place at the Gauntlet For Glory pay-per-view event under 'Extremo Rules' Although Frenchie said in a statement that the match between the Sons and the SETH Group would be a "clean and gentlemanly match" , the two teams would have brutal match. The Sons would win the contest, immediately establishing much more credibility among the PCW fans. Following a successful title defense against the Masked Avengers, the Sons had effectively cleaned out PCW's tag team division. Because of this, they would issue an open challenge all of the tag teams in the world to face them at Wrestleacolypse II. The team who would answer would be none on than professional wrestling most decorated tag teams, Team 3D. The Sons would score a huge win on this night, cementing their legacy as one of the top tag team in PCW history. Following Wrestleacolypse II, the PCW Booking Committee scheduled a Tag Team Invitational tournament to next challengers for The Sons. This tournament would be won brothers Austin and David McIntire, also known as The American McIntires. The two teams would face each other at Fallout. The two teams nearly wrestled to 30-minute time-limit draw, however, it was the American McIntires who would defeated Mahaney and Smith to become the seventh PCW World Tag Team Champions. The Real South Following an unsuccessful attempt to regain the PCW World Tag Team Championship in a 'Civil War Street Fight' at Vendetta and an upset win over Smith by El Stewart, the Sons would turn their attention to the Cancun Party Crew. In a statement sent to PCW News, The Sons stated the CPC were a representation of The South. This would lead to a match at the Winter Classic, in which the CPC scored the upset-win. The long-term consequences were not immediately evident as the CPC were suspended after the event, due to their association with Lubeck Lucha Libre after Operation Iron Feather. Championship and accomplishments * Parkersburg Championship Wrestling ** PCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) Notable matches References Category:PCW World Tag Team Champions Category:PCW Tag Teams